


Yankee Stadium

by Agent C (arh581958)



Series: Let's Go Out to a Ballgame! [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tony thinks, there are benefits to sitting here under the scorching sun to enjoy a good ballgame. Wherein, Steve and Tony go watch a Yankee's game in disguise, and not all plans go on smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yankee Stadium

**Author's Note:**

> #too-much-testosterone-in-Avengers-2
> 
> This story was written because of the copious amounts of testosterone between two of our favourite boys in the movie. Once more we prove that Chris Evans' and Robert Downy Jr.'s chemistry on set is one for the history books. If you haven't watched the movie, I highly suggest you go buy a ticket right now and watch it! NOW!

"Remind me again why we are waiting in line in this terrible heat when we can just as easily get acess through the VIP entrance?" Tony asks under his sunglasses-ballcap-and-jacket disguise. He is wearing, possibly, one of Clint's old redneck shirts, grossly faded jeans, and sneakers, looking like the everyday ballgame dad. "Seriously, all I need ia a kid on my shoulders and I'll be soccer dad..."

Beside him, Steve is wearing a simmilar attire. Only his looks more like a beefed-up construction worker slash bouncer ensemble. As a pair, they couldn't have looked any odder. Weirdly enough, this tattered-threadbare outfits do not merit them as much attention as their normal uniforms. They're actually blending in!

"It's funner this way." Steve replies "just like the old days"

Tony is suddenly thankful for the four-inches Steve has over him because he cannot stop himself from sming at that. Who can? When Captain America reminisces fondly over hos past without the burde of war on his shoulders. He lowers his head, just a bit, and smiles behind the tickets he's using to fan himself.

"Well, if you put it that way, Steve." He says teasingly beneath his lashes. "Then you better make sure these seats are goddamn amazing."

All Steve does is shoot him a cocky grin.

It turns out, the seats were amazing. Sure, they weren't on the lower boxes but it had a perfect eye-level view of the stadium. They could see the whole diamond without craning their necks and it had great opportunity to catch foul balls. He'd had better seats, of course. He usually sat in the airconditioned VIP room where he could order chardonay as easy as he orders hotdogs. But Tony can respect the certain appeal of sitting here under the sweltering sun. Plus, if Steve's wide-eyed blue eyes were anything to go by, this was even better.

It was the bottom of the third inning. Yankees were down by two runs with bases loaded. Steve was practically crushing the metal arm rest beneath his fingers. Thankfully the hiller of the crowd silenced the creaking metal. Two strikes, two balls. He next side went wild. He crowd roared into life. Full-count now. The pitcher throws and _pop_! The ball goes wide, too wide, and past the foul lines.

It goes straight to their direction. Steve's face lights up, ready to catch it. He extends his hand, wairing for it to fall in to his palms.

"I've got it!" A little boys yells and falls straight onto Steve's lap.

"Andy!" A female voice yells furiously over there heads. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry..." she tries to say but the damage it already done. Like any foul ball, at such a crucial period of the game, the camera follow's the trejectory into the crowd. The boy, Andy, has he biggest grin of pure joy in his features as he holds ball in his gloved hand into the air.

"I've got it!" A majority of Steve's everything-on-it hotdog is how squiched between them. Steve's clothes are ruined but that's not the worst part. Tony's hat and shade are no somewhere between aisles A and G. His face is seen on left handside of the massive jumbotron screen.

"Shit" Tony mutters when he realizes this. He makes a move to turn around but it's too late. The announcer not only reveals who he is but the tech guys thick it's hilarious that they flash his name on the screen as well.

 _"Looks like even our next door billionare likes to get in with the crowds as well!"_ The guy announces. _"Everybody; Tony Stark!"_

There is chaos for all abput five minutes until the game goes back in full swing. Tony, no longer needing the aid of his cap and shades, begins to enjoy the game. At the interval, Steve excuses himself to change out of his ruined shirt. A girl immediately takes Steve's place. She looks like the woman from earlier.

"Hi" she says under lowered lashes. She was young, twenty-something-ish and blonde. She was wearing a NYC cap over a Yankee's croptop jersery that exposed her navel and a hint of a tattoo on her hip.

"Hello." Tony says blankly. He bites the insinuations of _another comic gold-digging princess with daddy-issues_ on his tongue. One thing he's learned from Steve was to be nice. Or at the very least, the _effort_ to be nice.

"I'm Tammy" she says, biting her lip and leaning towards him. "Sorry about my brother..." and right on cue, the KissCam hovers their general direction. Of course, it will zoom in on them because he's Tony _fucking_ Stark and they can't wait for another scandal.

"I'm not interested."

But she pushes on. The crowd goes wild yelling "kiss her!" in the air. Tony waves a hand dismissively at the camera guy. The crowd starts to boo.

"Just kiss her already!" Some random asshole says from the stands.

Tony looks back and glares at a random point above him. "I would rather not."

"Aw come one. It's just a---"

Then Tony's lips are covered by a chapped confident lips. A hand dives into his hair, angling his face and deepening it. Tony can't help but moan into the touch. A tongue dives into his mouth, licking at the crevices and almost down his throat. A palm burns an imprint into his lip. Wave after wave of expertly done kissing washes over him. Heat floods up his fave because rarely has anyone gotten _this_ _good_ of an effect on him.

"Sorry ma'am" Steve says when they part, pulling Tony's face into his chest. "I'm afraid this one's taken."

Tony has to revel in the fact that Steve just kissed him on national television while wearing a not-so-fancy novelty Yankee shirt that looks like he bought it outside. Steve just kissed him! Steve---

And the crowd goes wild.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
